


Peach Blossom Valley

by wondrousaurora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor mentions of death; abuse; rape; suicide, Romance, chinese historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrousaurora/pseuds/wondrousaurora
Summary: Shouyou's favorite escape place, but someone broke in without an invitation? He wanted to enjoy the peach blossom trees and the intruder kept on bothering him"Shouyou, I got you now. Once you're mine, you'll always be mine. I will never let you go."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 28





	Peach Blossom Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kejumilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejumilo/gifts).



> This fiction takes a Chinese Imperial background as the reference, but it didn't fully interpret like the actual one because some things were based on my imagination. Please pay attention to their names as well.
> 
> This story was made and published on write.as as part of a fiction exchange conducted by [@SecretShouyou](https://twitter.com/SecretShouyou). Here's the reveal of my story, you can go this [link](https://twitter.com/SecretShouyou/status/1344984280607281152).

> _"Shouyou darling, listen to me. Please, keep alive, at least for my sake."_
> 
> _"It's okay, Xiangyang. I'm the stubborn one."_

The wooden yet elegant carving of the bed's ceiling was seen. _She_ blinked a few times because the ray of the sun pierced through _her_ eyes' pupils. It was morning already. When _she_ was about to wait for _her_ soul to attach right to _her_ flesh, someone knocked on the door.

“Lady Xiang, breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you.”

_That dream again..._

The _lady_ did some stretching after _she_ got up from _her_ bed. _She_ soaked a cloth in the tepid water and rubbed _her_ face with it. _She_ felt a little refreshed and changed up _her_ clothes. _She_ headed to the Yang Pavilion after that, where a servant had prepared the breakfast. The meal was a modest one, yet _she_ enjoyed it.

After taking a light morning tea and dim sum to start a day, _she_ took a moment to enjoy the peach blossom. The wind that slapped _her_ skin wasn't that chilly. Instead, _she_ was mesmerized by the view.

 _She_ listened to some steps approaching _her_ , but _she_ didn't find anybody.

“Who is that?”

 _She_ looked around the little pavilion, and suddenly _she_ was stupefied when someone showed up in front of _her_.

“Sorry about that. I was about to go back when I saw you sitting so gracefully at this pavilion, but somehow you listened to my light footsteps and looked for me. You're indeed a slender lady, but you're gifted in martial arts.”

”...”

“Can I come in?” The man added.

The _lady_ cursed a lot in _her_ mind because of an intruder asking such a rhetorical question. _She_ covered _her_ mouth with a round fan and inspected the intruder a little. The intruder had this yellow golden hair and also large, hooded, and slightly drooping eyes. He was wearing a simply decorated _hanfu_ with a small scented sachet hanging around his waist, near his jade pendant.

“My mother said that a man and a woman could not be left alone in the same place unless they're married. How come a nobleman like you don't know this?”

_He must be from a noble family, by looking at his garment and the jade pendant. The sachet was also sewn with gold strings._

“Is that so? But, my father once said that a man should find himself a beautiful and elegant lady. For instance, like yourself.”

“You flatter me, Childe. I'm just a village girl who loves peach blossom trees. But, if you wish to come here, then I'll excuse myself.”

“Beautiful Village Lady, don't be so harsh to me. My heart hurts.”

There was no response from the _lady_. _She_ walked away from the pavilion without turning _her_ back. The smell of fresh citrus gave the _lady_ a little shudder. _She_ never expected the intruder could have such a refreshing smell despite his look and demeanor.

“At least tell me your name.”

 _She_ stopped walking. _She_ thought that man knew her identity because _she_ considered the intruder was an assassin that came under an order to kill _her_. The Peach Blossom Valley was not open for everyone for a moment since the _lady_ rented the whole place. But now, _she_ felt ticked because of the uninvited stranger.

_Is he testing me? I also should tell the manager of this place because he let this intruder came here._

“Why should I? Do you really not know my name?”

“Lady, I'm not that foolish to ask a question that I already know the answer is.”

 _She_ didn't hesitate to answer, “Yang. The rest is a secret,” and flee from there without hesitation.

“Lady Yang, my name is Atsumu. Please remember my name!”

* * *

The _lady_ was still thinking about the intruder named 'Atsumu.' When _she_ went from the Peach Blossom Valley, _she_ almost tripped on the roof while _she_ was on the way back to _her_ so-called home. Once _she_ arrived, _she_ changed back to the most proper _hanfu_ _she_ had and attached a jade pendant from _her_ dear mother to _her_ waist. _She_ was about to exhale a sigh of relief, but _she_ was surprised by another calling from the eunuch.

“Your Highness, Prince Xiangyang, you're late. Everyone has gathered in the main garden for lunch.”

“They won't care for a mere seventh prince, whether he wants to come or not.”

_You don't even look for me the whole night, which is not surprising._

The eunuch didn't say anything after that. It wasn't a secret anymore that the seventh prince was unfavored after Imperial Noble Consort Yang passed away ten years ago. Even after the incident, the seventh prince had to overcome every scheme that the other imperial consorts, even the Empress, did to him.

“I thought that intruder was an assassin under the Empress's order... I'm relieved that I don't have to die today...” He mumbled, but the eunuch could not catch anything.

“Prince Xiangyang, are you ready?”

The seventh prince nodded, and he followed the eunuch quietly without saying anything.

His court place was really shabby and cold, like the Cold Palace in the Harem. He also didn't have anything valuable, but he still had his mother's belongings and some gold.

He didn't expect anything for the Spring Festival this year. He just wanted a place where he could lay his head comfortably without being aware of his surroundings, especially the assassin sent by the Empress. He even changed his appearance to a girl and escaped from the palace anytime he wanted to, without being noticed.

He had been crossdressing for these past two years, and it succeeded without any hassle. He then realized no one really looked for him every time he went out or escape to the Peach Blossom Valley.

“Don't announce my arrival. They won't bother.”

He took a table near the exit gate. Some princes and princesses noticed, but they chose to ignore him. The only prince he could get along with was the fifth prince. Sadly, he had long gone after he was poisoned three years ago. And the most surprising fact was the poison was meant for the seventh prince himself.

A servant poured a tea for him. He smelled it carefully and put a little silver needle to the tea. Another luck for him, he didn't have to die because of food poisoning today.

What a weird day. He started to think about the unwelcome guest in the Peach Blossom Valley this morning in a trice.

_That intruder said his name Atsumu... that's a weird pronunciation. Does he come from the East as well, just like my mother?_

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a 'lady' like you saw, Childe Atsumu._

_At least I told him my real name. My mother usually called me Shouyou. Maybe I should've told him how to pronounce my name in Eastern style._

The whole session of lunch went so-so, just like he had imagined before. Their mouths filled with honey but hearts were full of thorns. After the Emperor and Empress left the main garden, the others followed to go back. The head eunuch of the palace handed red envelopes to the princes and princesses.

“This is for the seventh prince.”

Everyone muttered to one another. They loved to talk about the abandoned seventh prince, Prince Xiangyang. He swiftly left the main garden, right to his court place.

The money he accepted would go into his savings for surviving purposes once he reached his coming-of-age and left the palace. He had to wait for another two years because he was still eighteen.

_Another two years, enduring life inside the cruel palace._

* * *

“Beautiful Lady, you're daydreaming!”

“You again!”

Right now, the seventh prince was in the Yang Pavilion, at the Peach Blossom Valley. He cross-dressed again, and he had to act like a lady. It was tiring to him, but it was for his safety.

“It's not like this place belongs to you, is it, Lady Yang?”

_He's not wrong, but I rent the whole place._

“Ah, I asked the manager. He said I could use the other cottage as well, and he agreed,” Atsumu added.

“But still, Childe Atsumu, I rent the whole place just for me until the Lantern Festival.”

“Well, I'm trying not to say this, but I paid much more than you. I don't want to kick a lovely lady who loves to enjoy the scene, so if it's fine by you, let me come into the pavilion.”

Atsumu gave a big smile to him. Shouyou was perplexed for a moment when he looked at the delightful smile and dropped a heavy sigh. He was mad at the manager because he let someone in just because he paid more than him.

“Sure. But please, don't bother me.”

“Big thanks for this beautiful lady right here.”

Yang Pavilion fitted for two-person only. The area wasn't that large enough for more than two persons. Still, despite the modesty appearance, the Yang Pavilion has many warm memories for Shouyou with the late Imperial Noble Consort Yang, his dearest mother.

“Lady Yang, do you want to have some osmanthus cake with me?”

The osmanthus cakes were prepared on the table, along with a bottle of liquor. Shouyou's eye twitched.

“Prince...”

Shouyou blurted that word on purpose. He wanted to look at Atsumu's expression. As expected, Atsumu rapidly changed his countenance.

_Got you._

Right now, Shouyou believed that the Empress ordered Atsumu to kill him by poisoning him. Maybe the Empress had known that Shouyou was disguised as a woman, so she sent an assassin to kill him. It was easier to get killed and cover all of the evidence when he was outside the palace.

“Are you a fiancée of a prince in this Western Empire? I think that's why you mentioned 'prince' before... My heart hurts.”

“No?”

“Why did you ask me back?”

“Nothing.”

_Did he change his expression just because of that? Is he really not the assassin that the Empress sent?_

Shouyou hesitated at first, but he decided to take a piece of osmanthus cake. At the speed of light, the dejected expression on Atsumu's face changed into a beaming smile. The osmanthus cake tasted good and sweet to his mouth.

“Drink?”

“I don't dare to bring myself into trouble. I'm a lightweight drinker.”

“Are you scared that you're going to regret it? Don't worry. I won't touch you, even a strand of your appealing orange hair.”

“You're quite a talker.”

* * *

It was the last day of the Spring Festival, the Lantern Festival. Shouyou stayed at Yang Pavilion to wallow in the view of lanterns. The night breeze was chilling to the bones, but he had to bear with it because it would be worth it.

“Lady Yang, why are you here?”

“I'm going to enjoy the lanterns.”

“I mean, _why here_? Every maiden is going to lit the lantern with their families or lovers. Still, here you are, staring at the blank space with expectation.”

“I like to be alone.”

“I've been asking myself these past fifteen days, but I don't dare to bring myself to ask you. Are you, perhaps, running away from home, Lady Yang?”

Shouyou was puzzled. It wasn't a wrong assumption, but on the other hand, _she_ wasn't running away.

“Then, how do you come to that conclusion?”

Atsumu put a thinking expression. Shouyou looked at him carefully and watched his movements one by one.

“I mean, we've been together for about two weeks, and I don't see anybody else except you. No maid or family. Just you.”

These past two weeks, Shouyou and Atsumu shared the same pavilion. They had breakfast, lunch, and also dinner together. They seldom talked to each other, but Atsumu had been paying attention to Shouyou, sadly _Lady Yang_ didn't realize it.

On the other hand, Shouyou thought that Atsumu was just an intruder at first glance. It then changed to _a person who kind enough to let Shouyou stay in the pavilion even though he paid a lot than Shouyou did_. In this case, Shouyou felt like they wouldn't entangle each other deeper than it seemed.

“I can't say that I'm running away or not. But, this is my escape place. Peach Blossom Valley held a lot of warming memories between my mother and me.”

Atsumu remained silent. He didn't want to bother Shouyou when he was about to open up a little bit of himself. But he felt a little ticklish on the chest while listening to Shouyou's voice.

“To be honest, I'm tired of living inside my house. I want to run away. I want to escape. I don't want to be there anymore. It is not the same again since my mother passed away,” Shouyou added.

The moon was not seen that night. Atsumu could not observe the expression that Shouyou showed. Atsumu wondered how a _girl_ like _her_ could utter such things with no sign of trembling at _her_ voice.

“Childe Atsumu, sometimes I want them to be punished. But I have no power. My mother said that I have to survive, at least for her sake. Why? I survive until this very moment, yet I don't feel alive at all. What's the meaning of life, then?”

Atsumu blamed himself at the moment because he made a little _girl_ recalled an unpleasant memory about _her_ mother and _herself_. He personally didn't know what happened before, but he assumed that it must be really a terrible past.

He extended his hand, about to reach Shouyou, but he pulled it back consciously. He made a promise that he would not touch _her_. He, at least, wanted Shouyou to shed tears, so he could have a reason to come into contact with Shouyou's skin.

“Lady Yang, do you believe that a lot of things can only be achieved through action and not waiting around for it to happen?”

There was no response from Shouyou, but Atsumu carried on.

“You have the freedom to choose what you want. Do you want to escape? Then escape. Do you want to run away? Then run. Look, right now you're here. You're not at your house anymore.”

Not long after Atsumu said meaningful words to Shouyou, the lanterns were already up to the sky. There were plenty of them, and they could be witnessed from the Peach Blossom Valley. A perfect place to enjoy such a view.

Shouyou closed his eyes and put his palms together. He made a wish along with the lanterns. Atsumu also imitated what Shouyou was doing.

“Childe Atsumu, as I said before, I don't have power. I need to endure their treatments for another two years. I need to reach my coming-of-age so that I could be free.”

Atsumu didn't want to force Shouyou anymore. Easier to say rather than do.

“If that's the case, just use me. I know this sounds ridiculous, but just say the word, and I'll be your backup. Trust me. I'll give my hand, you just need to pick it up.”

Shouyou was astonished at Atsumu's exclamation. They only knew each other for fifteen days, and they were talking about trust.

_Indeed, it is too ridiculous._

“I don't trust you.”

”!!!”

“But you give me courage. I will thank you for that.”

“As long as the beautiful lady is happy, I'm glad!”

* * *

After the whole sequence of the Spring Festival events ended, Shouyou went back to the palace. He went to Peach Blossom Valley when he got time. Every time Shouyou decided to go out, he only ended up at Peach Blossom Valley, whether it was summer, autumn, or winter.

Strange enough, he had been meeting Atsumu at Yang Pavilion.

After a couple of meetings with Atsumu, he finally knew that Atsumu rented the cottage for almost a whole year. Still, he told the manager that Shouyou could come in.

Right now, it was Mid-Autumn Festival. Both of them were spending time together at the pavilion. Shouyou didn't feel bothered by Atsumu's presence anymore; instead, he felt comfortable. When Atsumu was absent, he once claimed that he was lonely, but he briskly denied it in one go.

“It's the Moon Festival! I bring moon cakes and liquors!”

“You're here again.”

“ _Aiya_ , the same pattern of conversation again. You already know that I live here. Let's have a drink together, too!”

Atsumu has been asking Shouyou to drink together with him, but Shouyou eagerly refused. Even if he knew that he would be rejected for the n-times today, at least he tried.

“Then, please take care of me.”

“Lady Yang, are you sure to drink with me this time? It's an honor for me.”

It was already late evening. Shouyou took the moon cake first. Atsumu opened the liquor and poured it into the cups, one for him and one for Shouyou. He also enjoyed the moon cake that he brought.

“This is really tasty. Did you make it by yourself?”

“I know, right? Sorry to lower your expectation because I only bought it. The store was so occupied from early morning today, that's why I queued so long to have these beautiful and tasty moon cakes, to be shared with you. If you want, I'll learn how to make one, special for you.”

“Store? That must be great.”

Atsumu tilted his head and asked, “What's so great about a store in a market?”

Shouyou ate the moon cake peacefully without being bothered by Atsumu's question.

“L-lady Yang... don't tell me... you never go to market in the capital before? Wow...”

Shouyou answered with a naively optimistic vision of the future, “I-I'll go there. Soon.”

Atsumu realized how sheltered the life that Shouyou had been going through these past years. The word sheltered also could not represent Shouyou's life either, because _she_ felt under pressure living at _her_ house as well.

“I'll take you there one day.”

“N-No! You can't!”

Shouyou took a cup of liquor and drank it carelessly in one go. The heat started to gurgle inside his body.

“L-Lady Yang, please take it moderately...”

Atsumu poured the liquor into _her_ cup again, and Shouyou ended up drinking a whole jug by herself. Even Atsumu regretted it because he should had stopped _her_ from drinking too much.

“L-Lady Yang, are you okay?”

Shouyou hiccupped a couple of times, and it made Atsumu laughed. A graceful _lady_ he once saw, right now in a messy state because the _lady_ became _drunk_.

“Lady Yang, I promised not to touch you, but you told me earlier to take care of you. I think I have to follow your latest command.”

Atsumu held Shouyou's shoulder. He could listen to a weeping voice. The voice sounded hoarse and unladylike.

“Lady Yang?”

He then became aware of the fact that it was _Lady Yang_ 's voice. He didn't want to believe his ears, but the voice became clearer to his ears.

_“My mother... she wasn't the culprit...” “_

_Why... why did she have to go? I have no one else...”_

_“I just want to live normally... I don't want that power...” “_

_Why... why did they do that to me... It's not like I will steal their power...”_

_“_ _Why did I have to suffer... I also want to live happily... but...”_

“Lady Yang?”

Shouyou wasn't in his sane state of mind. He looked at Atsumu's eyes, “Who is Lady Yang? My mother gave me a name.”

“What is your name then?”

Shouyou hugged Atsumu, and it made Atsumu baffled.

“It's Shouyou. Shouyou. My mother always called me by that name. And I'm also a man. Why did you keep calling me with my mother's name?”

Too much information surged into his mind. Atsumu didn't want to believe, but there was this saying that _a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts._

“If you don't believe me, then let me show you.”

Shouyou pushed Atsumu so he could be on top of him. Atsumu had been holding his breath, and he sighed heavily. He covered his eyes with his hand even if that was useless because he still caught a glance of Shouyou, opening his garments one by one and also his hairpin.

“You're going to regret this in the morning, Lady Yang...” Atsumu mumbled.

Shouyou's chest was exposed. He took Atsumu's right hand and put it to his chest.

“Look, I don't have breasts like those maidens. Do you believe me now, Childe Atsumu? I'm a man. Don't call me 'lady,' okay...?”

_This is too hot and... his skin is really as smooth as silk._

Atsumu was totally bewildered. He didn't expect this kind of turn of surprise at all. This is too sudden, yet it's exciting. He felt his blood rushed to his epidermis. If the light were lit, he would look like a boiled lobster right now. His lust was about to take over him right now. The fact that Shouyou was actually a man didn't bother him at all.

Since Shouyou wobbled to left and right, Atsumu took over and pinned him to the ground. Shouyou was totally out of it, but the _hanfu_ he was wearing, and his hair were totally messy. The air was freezing at the autumn night, so he determined to tidy Shouyou's _hanfu_ and brought him back to Shouyou's room.

Atsumu was at the peak of excitement, but he gripped his hand so hard because he didn't want to _molest_ a drunk man.

“Shouyou, that was really dangerous...” Atsumu whispered to Shouyou's ear.

* * *

“A-You, how's the plan?”

Atsumu's mind lingered to another place. He didn't even listen to his twin brother asking him.

“A-YOU!”

“A-Zhi? W-what did you ask? I didn't listen to it carefully.”

A-Zhi sighed, rolling his eyes, “How's the plan? Is it going smoothly?”

“T-that, yes. Please use the nickname that the Easterner gave to us. Anyway, Osamu...”

There was this different aura about Atsumu, and Osamu could feel that. He believed that Atsumu wasn't in the right mind to talk about their plan that had been going for years. They could not mess it up by a single mistake because the summit of their plan would arrive really soon.

“Is this about the _lady_ you've been meeting in Peach Blossom Valley lately?”

“H-How? Are you an esper? You can read my mind?”

“It's too obvious! Even other people could see it clearly as a day from your face.”

Atsumu ruffled his own hair. After taking Shouyou back to his room, he rushed back to his own room, where he met Osamu right now. He almost forgot that he needed to give updates about the development of their plan.

“ _She_ is a man. He cross-dressed as a girl. Yet, he's so charming and attractive. You have to know, I almost _ate_ him today.”

Osamu could not believe what did his ears were listening to right now. Atsumu used to say that he never found any charming or beautiful woman except their mother. But now, he was madly in love with a cross-dressed man. Osamu was afraid that it would be a threat to their plan. _Maybe_.

“Are you insane? Father once said that you could do anything that you want after messing with your engagements years ago, but not with a _man_.”

Atsumu didn't listen to what Osamu said. Osamu was also tired because it wasn't the first time he scolded his brother.

“Osamu, I want to know more about him, but if I try to inspect him, I'm afraid that he will be scared of me. And I also want him to say them by himself.”

“You must be bewitched by _her_. Well, anyway, please put your feelings aside because this matter is the most important thing after all.”

“After the war ends later, I'll take him home.”

“Yeah, do what you want.”

“We'll be ready in a month. Send the words to Father Emperor.”

* * *

A familiar wooden ceiling. After sober from sleep, Shouyou could feel the effect of drinking from last night. He wanted to throw up because his stomach felt weird. His head was spinning around, but he had to get up.

“You wake up?”

A well-known voice. Shouyou rubbed his eyes and opened the veil of his bed.

“Childe Atsumu, what are you doing here in my room?”

Shouyou panicked. He put on the quilt to cover his body.

“Lady Yang... or should I say Shouyou?”

Shouyou was at a loss. His spinning head made him could not think well. Piece of memories gushed right to his mind, one by one. He became speechless and tried to ignore those memories. He should have not drunk anything last night.

“Shouyou?”

“I-I'm sorry about last night.”

Shouyou was on the verge of confusion. He abruptly squeezed the corner of the quilt. He never prepared about what he needed to do when someone knew about his disguise.

“Just that? I'm disappointed.”

It was an awkward moment between them. Shouyou transferred his nervousness to his fingertips by playing his fingers. It would be better, to tell the truth; after all, it was his mistake last night.

“I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm Shouyou, and I'm also a man.”

“Could you please write your name?”

“Sorry?”

Atsumu handed a paper and brush to Shouyou. Shouyou didn't ask more, and he wrote his name on the paper. He handed back the paper with his name on it, and Atsumu felt very pleased.

“You didn't lie to me after all. Your name could be read as Shouyou or Xiangyang.”

“You're right. My mother came from the Eastern Empire. I thought you could be from the Eastern Empire, but it wasn't the case. You dress like a Westerner or a Southerner.”

“You have sharp eyes, Shouyou.”

There was a moment of silence between both of them. No one said anything; just their breathes lingered in the room.

“Shouyou, do you want to go out? You can't be stuck in here forever. You don't have to use a woman's _hanfu_ or style your hair.”

Shouyou pondered about Atsumu's invitation. It was indeed true that Shouyou had never been outside except Peach Blossom Valley. He was an unfavored prince after all, inside the palace and for the people in the Western Empire. That was why he always cross-dressed every time he wanted to have quality time by himself. If he were to dress and appear on the street like he usually was, he would be mocked if someone recognized him.

“I can't. I want to, but—”

“Then, just use the _Lady Yang_ 's appearance. If you don't want others to look at you, I'll put a _weimao_ on you. The veil on the hat could cover your face.”

Deep down inside, he wanted to go. He kept debating with his inner self, but this time, he chose to trust Atsumu. A stranger and an intruder. A kind person. Kindest one, after his mother and the fifth prince. But, kindness could be scary sometimes.

“I trust you. But don't you think that I'm a weird man? You don't want to ask more?”

Atsumu chuckled and smiled so dearly towards Shouyou.

“As long as you're not a ghost or a zombie, I don't think you're weird. And I also believe that you have your own reason. You're going to tell me when the time arrives.”

* * *

“Shouyou, I can't believe that you're talented in martial arts. The foot technique earlier was great, and we now arrive at the city.”

_Yes, thanks to my dear mother._

The sun shone so brightly, but the breeze was still cold in the autumn. There were many people on the street and many things to see as a newcomer like Shouyou. He was amazed plenty of times when he saw something for the first time, like how he looked at the gambling tent and the way they cheated to take a lot of profits. Yes, Shouyou's eyes were sharp, just as Atsumu said.

“Are you hungry? We can eat in this restaurant. Their meals are tasty! If you feel uncomfortable, we can use a private room.”

“Isn't that expensive? We can eat at the—”

“ _Aiya_ , don't think about money since I'm loaded.”

Shouyou followed Atsumu from behind. There were many customers inside the restaurant, where he wasn't sure whether there was a room left for them or not.

“Shouyou, don't stand way too far.”

Atsumu took Shouyou's hand and dragged him closer. Shouyou's heart was beating faster than it usually was. He was in a whirlpool of confusion.

This time, Atsumu leaned near Shouyou's ear, even if it was covered with the veil, “They have a room for us upstairs.”

Shouyou felt hot on his cheeks. Maybe the veil made him like that. He wanted to believe in that.

Unfortunately, while they were going to their room, Shouyou saw a familiar figure. It was the Crown Prince, along with his lover. Shouyou tried to ignore him because the Crown Prince might not recognize him in a woman's _hanfu_ after all. Still, his hands were sweating, and his heart palpitated faster, over and over.

“What an exquisite mysterious lady. If the lady doesn't mind, may I have a time with you?”

_What a pervert! You have a woman right beside you, and now you look at another woman, whose appearance you don't even know._

“I'm sorry, but this _woman_ right here is my fiancée. _She_ 's too shy,” Atsumu replied with a smirk painted on his face.

_What fiancée?! The person I come with is not on his right mind too._

The Crown Prince showed an unsatisfied expression and left the room. Shouyou was surprised when he looked at Atsumu's eyes. They were full of hatred. Unconsciously, Shouyou took Atsumu's hand to calm him down.

“Is there something wrong?” Shouyou asked.

“I'm sorry, it's nothing. Are you okay?”

“Of course, I'm not! You told him that I'm your fiancée.”

“It's the easiest way to keep that pervert away.”

Not long after, the food had been served. Atsumu told the servant not to come in because Shouyou had to take off his _weimao_. They didn't exchange many conversations. Atsumu basically told Shouyou about the city's environment, like places, foods, or news.

Shouyou had a great time. He felt relaxed when Atsumu was around. He realized that he became dependant on him right now. On the other hand, Shouyou was hit by the fact about his real identity. If Atsumu were to know the truth, would he also despise him, just like the others?

Shouyou still couldn't put off his facade. He was afraid that it would ruin their relationship later. The despised and abandoned seventh prince wasn't a name only after all. The scheme that led her mother to death and affected his life in the palace made him struggle throughout ten years. He tried to defend the truth, but nothing worked. He was spared because he had the imperial blood.

“Shouyou? Let's go. We still have more times to spend for today.”

“Mn.”

Shouyou put those negativity asides. A happy day should stay on a happy day. Even if they would be apart from each other in the future, at least today would remain in his heart like a happy day that would be cherished by him.

After they finished their lunch, they strolled around the city, especially at the market. Shouyou and Atsumu spent their days to their heart contents.

“Shouyou, this one is for you,” Atsumu handed a golden hairpin with a simple yet elegant carving on it.

“Don't worry, it could be used even when you're in a man-mode,” Atsumu added while whispering to Shouyou's ears.

Another thump on Shouyou's chest. His heart skipped a beat. Shouyou didn't hesitate and accept the gift from Atsumu.

“Thank you so much. I don't know what I should give to you because this gift is so precious already.”

“Don't bother yourself. But if you want, you can fulfill a wish of mine.”

“What is it?”

They arrived at a big pavilion near the main street. Shouyou was mesmerized by the building, which was quite elegant and grand. There were a lot of beautiful maidens near the entrance door, and also male customers.

“Childe Atsumu, isn't this a brothel?”

“Yes, it is. This is our next destination. We have been walking around and visiting one store to another, so it's time for us to have fun.”

Shouyou was shocked when he listened to Atsumu's remarks.

“N-no, I don't want to go there. Why do I have to go to a brothel? I'm not a pervert like you.”

“Said someone who was messily drunk and almost naked last night...”

Shouyou lost so badly. He didn't want to remember the thing he did last night—an embarrassment.

“Shouyou, a brothel isn't a place to have _fun_ as you thought. You can have poems, art, music, food, drink, and beautiful ladies as well!”

“Still, I can't come inside.”

“Is that so? That's too bad.”

”...I'm sorry. If you want to wait for another two years, I'll be glad to accompany you.”

Shouyou held the golden hairpin tightly. His heart was wrecked because he was talking about two years in the future. He didn't want to look at it or take a peek. No one knows what the future holds, whether he would still survive inside the palace and get out safely or not.

After Shouyou rejected the invitation to come to the brothel, they finally went back to the Peach Blossom Valley.

“It won't take that long,” Atsumu said all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?”

“Come with me, Shouyou. I assure you, it will be worth it.”

Atsumu extended his hand, but Shouyou only looked at it. He would gladly accept, reach that strong hand, and hold it tightly in this tire situation, but he couldn't. He believed that he would be dumped really soon.

“Why? You didn't even know me.”

Shouyou's voice was trembling. He wished Atsumu to push him away, immediately. Or, Atsumu to not be so kind like this to him.

“I think I fall in love with you.”

_What did he say...?_

“You fall in love with someone you didn't know? What if I'm an assassin? What if I'm a wanted person? What if I'm a cruel man? Above all, I'm also a man.”

“It's not about man or woman. The matter is the one I fall in love with is _you_ , Shouyou, and you happen to be a man that I love.”

Shouyou broke into tears. He tried to keep his demeanor calm and voice down. How come someone fell in love so easily like that.

“Since when?”

“I don't know. The first time I met you, I was attracted to you. I want to get close to you, but I was ignored so many times. Your secret was exposed last night, but it didn't bother me a bit. Am I the weird one?” Atsumu tittered as he spoke to Shouyou.

“Still, there is this side of me that you haven't known yet. I believe you're going to regret it.”

“I think I'll regret more if I don't have you.”

The sky turned dark. The moonlight was hidden before the night clouds. Atsumu opened the _weimao_ and wiped Shouyou's tears.

“Why are you crying?” Atsumu asked.

“I look pathetic, don't I? I don't know why I'm crying, but your words make me feel warm and loved. I never thought about such things after my mother died. I feel touched.”

Atsumu mustered up his courage and held Shouyou's body to his strong arms. He hugged him and patted Shouyou's back so tenderly. The back who had been struggling these past years. He couldn't imagine what kind of live Shouyou had been through, which made him feel unloved and undeserved.

“Shouyou, come with me, will you?”

“I—”

“You can give me the answer at the next Spring Festival, right at this place. I'll be waiting.”

“W-Why? I'm afraid that you will have another thing in mind.”

“Do you really want to come with so bad, Shouyou?”

They let go of the hug, and once again, Atsumu rubbed Shouyou's face and said, “Don't worry. I'll be back for you only. I need to finish my job, starting from tomorrow, and it will take months. So, could you please be an obedient child and wait for me?”

Shouyou nodded without hesitation anymore. He took his sachet on his waist and gave it to Atsumu.

“Promise me that you will give my sachet back to me.”

Atsumu could smell a lavender from the sachet, and then he put it to his waist, along with his sachet and jade pendant. He then took Shouyou's hand and kissed the back of his palm.

“I'll be back soon, my love. Once you take my hand next year, I will never let you go for the rest of my life. Today, I kiss your hand, next time, I'll kiss all over your body.”

* * *

When the morning arrived, Shouyou didn't meet Atsumu anymore. He decided to go back to the palace. The palace was in a mess because there was news about a war between the Western Empire and Southern Empire.

Shouyou took it as a chance to escape because the Southern Empire themselves started the war. If the troops from the Western Empire couldn't hold the enemies to get into the city's gate, the Emperor, Empress, consorts, princes, and princesses would be brought to the Yellow Springs. Even if the Emperor were to surrender himself, Shouyou didn't know what kind of life they would have in the future.

The palace wasn't _that_ messy because the war's turnout hadn't been known yet. But Shouyou started to think again. It felt like a coincidence, but he denied it every time.

_It can't be... Atsumu comes from the Southern Empire? So, he has been invading this country since then?_

Shouyou looked at the golden hairpin that Atsumu gave to him yesterday, “So, will I die in your hands, or will I betray my country?”, Shouyou muttered.

“Xiangyang...”

Shouyou was taken by surprise when someone broke into his chamber. It was the Crown Prince that he saw yesterday at the restaurant. The _pervert_.

“I greet the Crown Prince. What makes you come to this humble chamber, my Prince?”

Shouyou pulled a chair to let the Crown Prince sat down. No servants or eunuchs were tending him, so he had to do everything by himself.

“Xiangyang, tell me. Since when did you have such a hobby?”

“Pardon me?”

The Crown Prince smirked, leaned his head towards Shouyou's, and said, “Don't be such a fool. You know, cross-dressing? Is that your hobby now?”

_H-how did he...?_

Shouyou finally realized his mistake. He held the jade pendant from his mother that he always wore. The Crown Prince might know him through that pendant.

“Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Xiangyang. At first, I thought you were a mystical beauty with _weimao_ , but it turns out it was my seventh brother after all.”

“My Prince, I—”

“Calm down, calm down. I won't expose your weird hobby to others. But, I have a wish...”

Shouyou was sweating a lot. His heart was thumping so fast. He couldn't guess what kind of request it would be since the Crown Prince was the Empress's son, and he would do anything to keep his power. Maybe the Crown Prince wanted Shouyou's life.

“Will you be my consort? I can't promise to treat you well as the Princess Consort of mine, but at least you will enjoy countless great nights with me.”

_He's the epitome of madness. We're half-brother, yet he wanted me as a male consort? His mind filled with lusts even though he was so capable as a Crown Prince._

“You know,” the Crown Prince added, “I used to fall in love with Imperial Noble Consort Yang.”

_That's my mother! Your mother, the Empress, led my mother to her death!_

“Please don't be mad. Everyone used to say that your mother was as beautiful as a goddess. I liked your mother, you know... but my mother, the Empress, was too jealous because the Emperor favored your mother. And my mother also knew that I liked your mother. That was why she said that I was bewitched by the Imperial Noble Consort Yang's beauty,” the Crown Prince carried on.

“So, the whole plan to kill me in the past was actually planned by my mother. Tragic, wasn't it? She just needed some Easterners to get into action and put your mother into trouble. You were spared because you have imperial blood.”

_I know that! I know that! The Empress is your mother, but why do you say these things to me? Are you trying to wash your hands?_

“Because you look a lot like your mother, the Empress despises you too as well. The death of the fifth prince was an unfortunate event. Right now, I feel bored. Everything was in control of my mother. Isn't it great to look at her expression if I were to spend the night together with you? That's why I ask you to become my consort.”

Shouyou did his best to control his anger. The jealous Empress. The bored Crown Prince. They had been putting Shouyou into suffering for ten years.

_Palace is indeed a cursed place._

“I'm truly sorry, but I can't.”

The Crown Prince's countenance turned dark. He stood up and squeezed Shouyou's jaw. “I don't accept rejection. Ah, is it because of the man yesterday? Did he do you well? Don’t worry about that, you’ll feel Heaven even when I’m with you.”

Shouyou was really angry but he didn’t want to pursue more. He just wanted to escape quietly.

The Crown Prince pushed Shouyou until he hit the wooden wall and added, “I'll come again, Xiangyang. I can't let go of a beautiful man like you. You look like your mother, really.”

Shouyou went to his bed while holding the golden hairpin that was given by Atsumu. It felt like a storm would visit him in the next couple of months if he kept staying. He planned to escape to Peach Blossom Valley tomorrow.

As the new day started, Shouyou prepared to go out, but unfortunately, many guards were assigned to his court place. _This must be the Crown Prince's doing..._

He couldn't leave anymore. He was trapped inside. He had to bear every scheme and abuse for a couple of months only. Until the next Spring Festival, when he would be meeting Atsumu.

_Well, only if he survived._

* * *

Several months later, a week before the Spring Festival, the Southern Empire's troops had come to the city. They marched right to the palace and put together the palace residents near the inner court gate.

“Are these all of them?”

“We think so because we suspect that a lot of them were hanging themselves inside their chambers.”

“Wait, there is this person. He has a high fever in his bedroom and full of bruises.”

“Bring him here with them. Is he a prince?”

“He's the seventh prince, Prince Xiangyang,” the Head Imperial Eunuch answered.

Shouyou was unconscious because of his poor health, and now it was the time of life and death. He laid on the cold ground, which made him coughing multiple times.

“Xiangyang? Who said Xiangyang? Where is he?”

“Prince You, here he is.”

When he found the poor seventh prince, his expression turned grim. He lifted Shouyou on his hands. He couldn't believe that they would meet a week earlier based on their promise.

“A-You, what are you trying to do?” Osamu tried to stop Atsumu from doing a reckless thing. They were supposed to decide punishments for the Emperor, Empress, and others. But, right now, Atsumu carried a prince from the enemy's side.

“A-Zhi, he's my lover. Don't ask again.”

* * *

An unfamiliar ceiling, but it felt so warm. Shouyou believed that he wasn't at the Peach Blossom Valley. After he got up, he felt refreshed, but his body was still exhausted.

“Shouyou? Are you up?”

“A-Atsumu? So it's true, you're the Prince of the Southern Empire. You'd been invading our country since our first meeting, right?”

Atsumu didn't answer at first, rather he nodded.

“Actually, we made this plan years ago, before our meeting.”

Shouyou didn't care at all. What inside his mind was what would happen next. Politically, they were enemies from different countries, and now the Western Empire had lost, so _maybe_ , Shouyou would end up dying at Atsumu's hands.

“Will you kill me now?”

“N-no! Of course not. Why would I... why did you have such thoughts? Because our countries had a war and you lost?”

Atsumu came closer to where Shouyou's bed. He sat on the bed, and he was reluctant to touch Shouyou, even hug him. He was too afraid that Shouyou might have a second thought about the war matters.

“I miss you, Atsumu.”

Without any hesitation, Atsumu circled his hands on the petite body of Shouyou. Both of them broke into tears straight away. The longing for each other was finally paid. Both of them shared a long and warm hug for each other.

“I miss you too, Shouyou. I'm sorry that I came late.”

“You're not. You came a week earlier.”

When Atsumu looked at Shouyou's bruises, he deeply regretted it. He should have taken Shouyou with him so that he wouldn't taste the cruelty of hell again.

“I'm sorry, Shouyou, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay... I don't feel the pain anymore. I feel relieved when I see you.”

They let go of the hug and laughed because their faces were wet because of snorts and tears.

This time, both of them were having many genuine times to be true towards each other. No more lies.

Atsumu said to Shouyou that the war started because the Western Empire had been pushing their sides to the Southern Empire to show off their superiority. It wasn't all of that, but the prime minister's daughter in the Southern Empire was supposed to be married as a Princess Consort to the Second Prince of the Western Empire, but she was found dead after two months of their wedding. Everyone suspected that she was killed inside the palace. And many rotten things caused the war.

Atsumu also said about a minor thing, like the nickname 'Atsumu' which was given by an Easterner when they saw Atsumu's name for the first time along with his twin brother.

After that, Shouyou told Atsumu the story about her mother, the fifth prince, and the Crown Prince's doings these past months. Atsumu was almost exploded when Shouyou told him that the Crown Prince was trying to rape Shouyou, but Shouyou was smart enough to dodge him.

Shouyou was drugged multiple times with an aphrodisiac. That was why he passed out with a high fever when the Southern soldier found him.

“Did he do something to you? Did he kiss you? Or did he touch yours?”

“N-no! I told you, my mother was gifted in martial arts, that's why she trained me in the past. The Crown Prince passed out every time he wanted to have sex with me, but the next day he ended up abusing me.”

“Let me kill him right away!”

“S-stop! Listen to me. I don't want them to be killed this fast. Just let them taste their own medicines. Will you do that for me?”

Atsumu wiped Shouyou's forehead with his hand and kissed him on the forehead.

“Anything for my prince...”

The Southern Empire finally conquered the Western Empire. Every resident in the palace was spared and was sent away, except the ex-Empress and the ex-Crown Prince. They were tortured inside the cold jail to pay for their punishments. Lots of the consorts and concubines inside the harem ended their lives by hanging. That was a tragic story for everyone in the palace.

_Except for Shouyou._

* * *

“Excuse me, my lovely prince.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not a prince anymore, Prince You.”

Atsumu cleared his throat. It was the Spring Festival, and the petals from the peach blossom tree, dancing so prettily at the valley. Shouyou was sitting calmly inside the Yang Pavilion. Yang, the name of Shouyou’s mother.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, this is yours, after all.”

“You phrase it wrong. It's _ours_.”

Atsumu stepped into the pavilion and sat right in front of Shouyou. While Shouyou was admiring the peach blossoms, Atsumu was infatuated with Shouyou himself. He looked at Shouyou's hairpin; it was the one that he bought for Shouyou.

“So, tell me, my prince. Did you bring my sachet?” Shouyou gave his palm towards Atsumu.

“Of course. I even change the fragrance to citrus because I think it fits you well. Should I put it on your waist?

“Sure.”

Atsumu pulled Shouyou's hand, and Shouyou was dragged close to him. Their eyes met and inspected each other so profoundly. Atsumu rubbed Shouyou's side hair near his ear then kisses his cheeks. Shouyou was currently drowning in his act because he couldn't deny how much he liked it.

Lastly, Atsumu put his lips gently on Shouyou's lips. Shouyou wanted to see Atsumu's expression, so he kept his eyes open.

Shouyou couldn't see a lot because he only focused on Atsumu's facial expression, as much as he could see while their lips were interlocking. Atsumu opened his eyes a little and put his hand on Shouyou's eyes. He realized that Shouyou didn't close them earlier. They let go of their kiss, and Shouyou was panting heavily.

“You should close your eyes and breathe, okay?”

“Y-You supposed to put my sachet on my waist, you _pervert_!”

“I'm a pervert prince who loves you.”

Atsumu hung the sachet around Shouyou's waist and hugged his slender waist tightly.

“Shouyou, I got you now. Once you're mine, you'll always be mine. I will never let you go.”

“I understand. Please take me, but don't break me.”


End file.
